


Chloe's Visit

by Ascheriit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Cheating, F/M, Hung Shota, Unusual pupils, big dick, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascheriit/pseuds/Ascheriit
Summary: Her visit at her boyfriend's house changed her thanks to her boyfriend's little brother.
Relationships: Girlfriend/Boyfriend's little brother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Chloe's Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> This story is made thanks to 5mart_1di0t

  
"Thank you for inviting me here babe! I'm finally getting a relaxing day." Chloe is a young, voluptuous woman, Her slim waist, and her thick thighs, Sexy bubble butt, Her bountiful breasts, beautiful eyes, And her raven colored hair made her even more attractive enough to make even a supermodel jealous.

  
"Anything for you, Beautiful." Michael lovingly said. Michael, A handsome, talented, young man, who probably has everything he ever wanted, he considered himself lucky for having his beautiful girlfriend, he was the happiest guy in the world for having her.... But, will it last?

LINE BREAK  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My little bro will be joining us in the pool. So, I'm going to be introducing him to you later when we get there" Michael said while focusing his eyes on the road. 

  
"Oh. You didn't tell me you have a little brother. He must be cute" Chloe replied.

  
"Yeah, probably the BEST little brother I could ever have " Michael said sounding annoyed.

  
"Hmm? Something wrong babe?" Chloe said.

  
"No, everything's completely fine babe." Michael replied. Not wanting to lose face in front of his girlfriend.

LINE BREAK  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Let's go to the pool" Michael said as he opened the sliding door only to see his little brother swimming on the other side of the pool where it isn't too deep.

  
"H-hello bro." Paul timidly said to the couple. Chloe giggled when she saw his cute expression, she found it really cute seeing that his boyfriend's little brother is a splitting image of him.

  
"Chloe, this is my little brother, Paul." Michael said as he ruffled his cute little brother's hair when he walked up to them. Paul blushed while taking a peek at the supermodel's assets.

  
"H-hello, M-miss Chloe" Paul greeted her with a full blown blush.

  
"It's so nice meeting you, Paul. Though, you don't have to call me "Miss" you can call me by my name or just sis. I like little kids after all." Chloe said while she leaned in closer to him and ruffled his hair while Paul couldn't take away his eyes at those huge knockers in front of him.

  
"O-okay." Paul timidly said.

  
"I'm gonna go change clothes real quick. I'm going to see you later." Michael said while he gave Chloe a quick peck on her beautiful lips as he walked away.

  
"See you later babe!" Chloe replied while she started to undress her clothes to show her otherworldly assets. She noticed that something was wrong about Paul, so she immediately went after him.

  
"Paul? What's wro-" Chloe wasn't able to finish the word that she was saying as she saw that HUGE bulge in his swimming trunks. She even mistook it for a leg.

  
"N-no. D-Don't look Miss Chloe." Paul started to tear up from getting embarrassed as both of his arms wasn't able to cover the huge schlong just below him.

  
' _O-oh my...'_ Chloe thought while she unconsciously licked her lips. "What's wrong Paul? Don't cry." Chloe said as she comforted Paul.

  
"I-it always gets hard like this! Everytime I wake up! Everytime I go to bath! Big brother even saw this once then he suddenly got angry at me! I c-cant even walk properly with this big thing! I-I don't know what's happening." Paul cried out as he tried so many times to hide his pee pee only to make it harder.

  
' _Oh, so that's why. Michael's jealous of his little brother's oversized cock_.' Chloe thought while eyeing Paul's huge cock. The biggest she has ever seen, bigger than her boyfriend, hell even guys that do porn won't stand a chance at THIS. 'And he's still growing. How bigger will it be if he become a full grown adult? What a stud.' Chloe thought again as a small seductive smile appeared on her beautiful face.

  
"There's no need to be embarrassed about, Paul. Nothing's wrong about this reaction. It's completely normal for that to get hard. I can even help you if you want to." Chloe said as she started to convince Paul.

' _In fact, every woman dreamed of having a huge cock plowing their needy holes_ ' Words ran through Chloe's mind.

"R-really? Alright." Paul looked up at her while finally hoping for this to stop his painful hard-on as Chloe seductively smiled

  
"Yeah, let's start." Chloe while she started to crouch down seductively in front of his crotch. "Let's take this thing off." Chloe said as she slid his swimming trunks downwards.

  
(SLAP!)

The humongous dick suddenly slapped her face when she took the trousers off. 

"Oh my." Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the biggest cock she has ever seen. Thicker than her arm.

  
The huge cock overshadowed her beautiful face as she saw it in full view.

  
' _Oh god_.' Chloe was now more shocked as she finally saw it. ' _This cock is so big. Will it_ _even fit inside me?_ ' Chloe thought as she took a hold of Paul's thick meaty cock with both of her hands. 'His cock is so thick one hand isn't enough to hold it.'

"Let's start now okay?" Chloe seductively purred as she started to lick and kiss the huge cock in front of her. 

  
"Hmm! W-what's this f-feeling? I-Im feeling funny Chloe!" Paul cried out as he felt a pleasurable feeling he never felt before.

  
"Does it feel good? Hmm? You want more?" Chloe seductively said as she started to lick Paul's huge ballsack that carries bottles of jizz all the way to the tip while jacking it off as pre-cum started to ooze out of Paul's dick.

  
"Y-yes Chloe. I w-want more!" Paul moaned.

  
"Hmm~ hmm~ schlick~ hmm~" Chloe continued to suck the monster cock while her saliva continuesly dripped all the way down to her cleavage.

  
"A-ahhh! I feel something coming Chloe! Something's bursting out!" Paul exclaimed.

  
"Go on! Cum for me Paul! Hmm~" Chloe seductively moaned as she furiously sucked Paul's cock. 

  
"H-here it goes!" Paul roared out loud as he took hold of Chloe's head and thrusted in deeper down onto her throat.

  
"Hmm!!" Chloe was shocked at Paul's sudden action as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head while Paul busted his jizz out while ropes of semen shot straight down to her throat.

  
"Mmmm!!!" Chloe tried her best to not let a single drop go to waste as she gulped all of the semen that Paul busted out.

  
"Haaaaa~ Haaa~" Chloe panted on Paul's dick and pulled it out of her mouth with an an audible pop. "Done~ problem solved~" Chloe purred seductively.

  
"T-thank you Chloe" Paul shyly replied as he put back his swimming trunks on.

LINE BREAK  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! I'm back! What did I miss?" Michael suddenly opened the door only to see the pair already in the pool.

  
"Nothing babe, we're just waiting for you." Chloe replied while she started to swim and avoid Michael for a while. She didn't want him to smell the musky scent of the huge dick that she just sucked while her boyfriend was away. 

  
' _Oh God, I can't stop thinking about that huge dick that's dangling between those legs. I just can't get enough of that musky scent that trickled my nose. I'm starting to think of what would it feel if that huge monster cock entered inside me_.' Chloe moaned just the thought of Paul's huge dick entering in and out of her tight hole made her wet like Michael never did before.

LINE BREAK  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going out to buy some food. What do you guys want?" Michael asked them as he started to tie his shoes up.

  
"I want a fried chicken big bro!"

  
"Same goes for me, Babe"

  
"Alright, you coming with me Babe?" Michael asked.

  
"Im just going to stay here, babe. It would be bad if Paul's left alone right?" Chloe said this as she thought that this is finally the chance get to feel the huge cock of the innocent kid beside her who is watching a movie peacefully.

  
"Oh, right. Thanks. Be back in an hour, I'll see you guys later." Michael agreed and quickly pecked her lips as he left the house.

  
"Hmmm~" Chloe smiled and hummed seductively as she started to make a noise as she made sure she gets the attention of Paul.

  
Then there it goes. Paul looked at her as her bra fell off showing her round big tits that defied gravity making Paul's dick immediately hard that stood tall in his shorts.

  
"Damn it! Why's this thing always get loose Everytime I use it?! I really need to buy a better one" Chloe sighed while she slowly glanced at Paul who's dick is completely erected. 

"Oh my, it's hard again? So here's the deal, starting from now on, I'm gonna help you with your penis problems." Chloe said

  
"R-really?! Okay!" Paul happily replied while Chloe smiled sexily and dropped off the ground in front of Paul. The humongous dick is finally hers now. 

  
"What I did to you earlier is called "blowjob" or "fellatio", And this. You call this a titfuck."Chloe then started to sandwich Paul's inhumane cock in her tits then started to move it up and down furiously with her tounge licking the thick mushroom head making Paul feel immense pleasure.

  
"It feels so good Chloe! Much better than before!" Paul moaned.

  
"Yeah~ Hmm~ So big~ many times bigger than your brother~ I'll suck this anytime you want~ hmm~ lick~ this cock is too addicting~ hmm~ slurp~ haaa~ Chloe talked while sucking his cock.

  
"I-im gonna cum Chloe!"

  
"Mmmm! Yes!!! Cum in my mouth! I want it in my mouth! Spray it in! Yessss!" Chloe sucked and jacked his dick off furiosly as Paul busted more semen than before. 

  
"Mmm~ you came so much~" Chloe moaned while she gave his dick a one last lick and started to straddle him on the couch.

  
"What we're gonna do now is called mating~ What you see here is my pussy. And THIS big boy is going inside it." Chloe held Paul's dick as she slowly lead it to the entrance of her pussy.

  
Then...

  
"Mnnnn!" Chloe's eyes widened as the little kid's dick completely filled her tight pussy. 

  
"Hmm! It's so tight Chloe!" Paul groaned as his hands unconsciously held Chloe's waist firmly to support her while she rides him

  
"Hmmn~ yes~ oh god! oh, I love this cock!" Chloe moaned out loud as she slowly leaned in front of Paul's face to sandwich his face between her tits and guided one of his hands to her ass while she continued to ride him nonstop like an animal in heat. 

  
"Suck it~ Suck it Paul! Nghhhhh!" Chloe's moan could be heard outside as Paul's dick countlessly hitted her cervix that Michael never reached before.

  
"Hmmm. *lick* This is awesome Chloe." Paul continued to suck on both oh her tits when suddenly....

  
"Hnanghhh!" Chloe immediately lifted her pussy off of Paul's dick as squirt busted out of her pussy wetting Paul's dick as well as staining his shorts. 

  
"Oh my God! Hmmmn~ Fuck yes!" Chloe moaned as she slowly grinded her squirting pussy on his cock and continued to fuck again as wet slapping sounds could be heard throughout the house. This was the first time she squirted. Not even her boyfriend made her feel like this.

"It's so good Chloe!" Paul moaned.

  
"Yes! Fuck! Oh god! This cock is so addicting! Hmmmnn!" Chloe moaned in heat. 

  
"I-im gonna cum! Chloe! I'm gonna cum!" 

  
"Yes! Cum inside! It's safe today! Cum! Nghhhhhh!!" Unusual heart shapes appeared on her rolled back eyes as semen bursted out of her cheating pussy, completely painting her walls.

  
"Hmm~" Chloe moaned in satisfaction as Paul's dick slowly slid out of her pussy so much semen flowing out. 

"Haaa~ haaa~" Paul panted in exhaustion as he slowly went up to Chloe's mouth for her to clean his dick.

"M-make sure to remember the deal, okay?" Chloe slowly moved her trembling legs as she started to put on her clothes.

  
"A-alright. Thanks Chloe." Paul was once again, back to his cute personality. 

"I'm going home and get some rest. That "big" brother of yours made me crazy. See you later~ When your brother comes back, just say that there was an emergency so I had to leave early." Chloe said as she pecked Paul's lips and walked out of the house with weak legs.

  
**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be safe!


End file.
